The Alien Trap
The Alien Trap is the thirty seventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and forty-ninth of the series as a whole. The 27th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Billy builds a device that will help the Alien Rangers survive on Earth, but Lord Zedd does not intend to let them linger on so easily. Plot Billy is building a Molecular Hydro-Atmospheric Generator that will purify the lake to Aquitar standards and give the Alien Rangers a reliable source of hydration for what may be an extended mission on Earth. As the young Tommy and Kat sit in the park guarding the prototype, an old lady spots them and asks where their parents are. She nearly wrecks the prototype, but Billy arrives and claims that they're his little siblings. With her out of the way, Billy has the two Ranger kids sort through his suitcase for parts to build the final version, unaware that Lord Zedd has his eye on the device. Later, Cestro (already feeling dehydrated) is working on the device with Billy in the Command Center while the other Ranger kids are at the lake where the other Alien Rangers have just bought out and eaten an entire truck's worth of ice cream out of sheer delight for the taste. When they see Little Bulk and Little Skull fishing and are told that they plan to eat the fish they catch, the Alien Rangers are shocked and disgusted. Using their powers, they give the fishing lines a good yank and send the bullies into the lake. However, this dries them out quick, and so the Ranger kids must escort them to the north side of the lake for some solitude as Billy prepares the device and puts it in the water. Rito Revolto and Goldar show up to harass them, but the Alien Rangers manage to summon enough strength to knock them down and send them on a boat ride to nowhere. Zedd and Rita then decide to sabotage Billy's plan by sending the Barbaric Brothers Erik and Merrick to pollute the lake while the Alien Rangers are rehydrating. Rito shows up again and uses a force-field to keep them in place as the toxic water courses through their bodies. With the Alien Rangers trapped and dying, the Ranger kids and Billy are forced to act fast and trick the force-field remote out of Rito's hands with a game of tag. The Alien Rangers escape, but are still weak from dehydration and poison. Nonetheless, they morph and soldier into battle when Zedd makes the Barbaric Brothers grow. Their Battle Borgs are very nearly destroyed, but the Alien Rangers manage to pull themselves together long enough to summon the Shogun Megazord and beat the brothers in one blow. Defeated and frustrated, Zedd finds himself coming down with one of Rita's famous headaches. Billy's device is ruined beyond repair, and the Alien Rangers have no choice but to return to Aquitar and rehydrate there. Delphine promises that they will return when Lord Zedd launches his next attack, but the future still remains uncertain. Cast *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Julia Jordan as Young Kat *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *??? as Eric the Barbaric (voice) *??? as Merrick the Barbaric (voice) *Cy Roscoe as Popsicle Vendor Notes *First time Ron Wasserman's "5-4-1" is played since "Wild West Rangers". All of Wasserman's tracks are played again until the end of Turbo but without his lyrics. *Actor Cy Roscoe will show up again in a different role as Laszlo Trent in Zeo. *First and only time the Battle Borgs' tower formation finisher is used. Song *5-4-1 (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes